The invention concerns an amusement ride, with at least one travel path for cars provided with at least one seat and with at least one screen arranged adjacent to the travel path,
Amusement rides are known that have tracks on which cars provided with seats for passengers are traveling. The cars are moved past stationary screens on which movies are shown. The movies are preferably designed such that the passengers by means of appropriate gaming devices such as light guns can shoot at objects on the shown image in order to collect points in this way. Since the screens are however stationarily arranged next to the tracks, the visual impression for the traveling passengers is not optimal.
The invention has the object to design an amusement ride of the aforementioned kind in such a way that the passengers in the car have an optimal game experience.